gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Mercedes Relationship, also known as Tincedes, is the friendship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones. Episodes Season One Pilot Mercedes and Tina are among the original five who join the New Directions in the Pilot. They sing Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat along with Rachel, Kurt, and Artie. Later they sing Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance Tina and Mercedes are seen practicing runs together with Artie. They later provide backup for Rachel in Take a Bow. Acafellas Tina and Mercedes, along with the other female New Directions, go in search of Dakota Stanley. Later on, Tina and Rachel try to convince Mercedes to not pursue a relationship with Kurt since they suspect he is gay. The Rhodes Not Taken When April Rhodes joins the New Directions, she teaches Tina and Mercedes to shop lift in order to gain their friendship and fit in at McKinley. Later, each one with a new pair of sunglasses, tell Mr. Schuester they like April and want they to stay. Both of them later provide backup for Last Name and perform with the Glee Club in Somebody to Love. Vitamin D Mercedes is seen giving Tina a pedicure, and neither of them are too bothered by the upcoming mash-up competition against the boys. Throwdown Both Tina and Mercedes are chosen to be members of Sue's elite group, Sue's Kids. Later, Tina dances along and provides back up vocals to Mercedes' rendition of Hate on Me. Mash-Up Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel are afraid to be slushied by Karofsky, and protect themselves with plastic raincoats. Both the girls and Rachel defend Kurt from Finn when he slushies him. Ballad Mercedes talks to Tina on the phone about how everyone is so rattled up about Quinn and Finn's baby that they can't express any emotions of their own in the ballads. Mattress Tina is seen applying make-up for Mercedes when the girls are getting ready for the New Directions' Club photo for the Thunderclap during the Smile montage. Sectionals Tina and Mercedes are seen discussing Puck being the father of Quinn's child. Tina enjoys Mercedes' rendition of And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Tina rubs Mercedes back to comfort her after Mercedes finds out that the Jane Addams Girls were doing And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Hell-O Tina and Mercedes confront Rachel about her relationship with Jesse and threaten her along with Artie and Kurt. The Power of Madonna Mercedes and Tina perform Express Yourself with the other New Directions girls since they do not approve of the way they have been treated by the boys lately. Home Tina and Artie express their concerns to Mercedes about her trying to lose weight. Mercedes does not listen to them and in her food-deprived haze, imagines Tina as a cupcake. Tina sings backup for Mercedes during her performance of Beautiful. Bad Reputation Tina and Mercedes are disappointed after finding out that they were not mentioned on the Glist. Along with Kurt and Brittany, they dance to Artie's performance of U Can't Touch This in the library, hoping to earn a "bad reputation." They are embarrassed and disappointed after the librarian considers their performance "cute." Theatricality After Tina is forbidden from wearing her Goth outfits in school, both she and Mercedes are excited by Mr. Shuester's idea for "Lady Gaga week." Both wear outfits inspired by the pop singer and perform Bad Romance along with Kurt and the New Direction girls. Season Two Grilled Cheesus Tina, along with Quinn, provides backup for Mercedes during her performance of I Look to You. Both Tina and Mercedes are surprised to learn that Kurt is an atheist. The Substitute They laugh when Rachel falls over and plan to swap names. After Holly Holliday's performance of Forget You they hold hands and jump up and down, giggling. Special Education Mr. Schuester offers Rachel a celebratory solo in Glee, she defers to Tina and Mercedes, whom she calls "unsung heroes." Tina and Mercedes sing Dog Days Are Over together. A Very Glee Christmas Mercedes, Tina and Mike are seen getting a bright green slushie facial in a flashback. Later, both girls go to Mr. Schuester's house to celebrate Christmas with him and the New Directions. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Mercedes and Tina, along with Rachel and Lauren, join the football team temporarily since they do not have enough team members to play their game. Silly Love Songs Mercedes and Tina enjoy Rachel's performance of Firework and join in enthusiastically. Later, they sit with Mike and Rachel at Breadstix, and enjoy the Warblers' performance of Silly Love Songs. Blame It on the Alcohol During Rachel's Trainwreck Extravaganza, Mercedes and Tina get really drunk and laugh uncontrollably and hug each other. Finn dubs them as "happy girl drunks." Original Song Tina sings backup for Mercedes during Hell to the No. Both the girls share their grievances when Mr. Schuester asks them how Sue has hurt them. Both of them are part of the unanimous vote declaring Rachel Berry MVP for her help in preparing the Glee Club for Regionals. Rumours Tina and Mercedes are Brittany's first guests on her new Internet talk show Fondue For Two, where she introduces them as "the school's biggest gossips." Tina asks Brittany, "Shouldn't it be 'Fondue for Three?" Brittany begins the show with a rumor about the janitor drinking vodka from a teapot. Tina adds that the janitor is a "hot mess" and then changes the subject, saying, "the rumor about Asian men: not true." Tina and Mercedes are both shocked when Brittany says that she can confirm a rumor that Santana "plays for the other team," evidently thinking that Brittany has just outed Santana as a lesbian. They presumably spread the rumor around school, and it is published in The Muckraker, the McKinley High School newspaper. New York Tina and Mercedes engage in a pillow fight with the other girls and Kurt at their hotel room in New York City. Season Three Asian F Tina and Brittany provide backup for Mercedes when she auditions for West Side Story with her rendition of Spotlight. Both the girls are present at Booty Camp rehearsals, and Mercedes imagines Tina going against her in It's All Over. Pot o' Gold Tina is shown crying because Mercedes left the Glee Club. She said she's sad because Mercedes is one of the original members of New Directions and she feels naked without her, so Santana tells her to suck it up. She also blamed Artie for not giving the role of Maria to Mercedes. Tina, Kurt and Artie watch Mercedes rehearse with the newly formed Troubletones and are sad to realize they are growing apart. (Take Care of Yourself) I Kissed A Girl Tina and Mercedes, along with Sugar, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel, defend Santana in the hallways after a guy mocks her for being a lesbian. They dance and sing along to I Kissed a Girl. Hold on to Sixteen At the end, the Glee Club performs We Are Young. Tina, along with the rest of the club, greets Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar back into New Directions. Yes/No M Tina, along with several others, pressures Mercedes for details about her summer romance with Sam. They launch into a group number - Summer Nights. They sing The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face with Rachel and Santana. When Mercedes breaks down during the performance, Tina is the first to run after her and comfort her. Heart They are seen during Artie's performance of Let Me Love You hugging and talking to each other. Choke Tina and Mercedes are seen laughing at Santana's jokes about Coach Beiste getting hit by her husband, Cooter Menkins, which gets them into trouble with Roz Washington along with Sugar and Brittany. They are later forced to sing a song about female empowerment, in which they unwisely choose Cell Block Tango to sing. During Kurt's audition, they, along with Brittany, back Kurt up when he sings Not the Boy Next Door. When Coach Beiste's later reveals that she has been abused, Mercedes, Tina, and Santana sing Shake It Out for her. Props In Tina's dream sequence, Tina imagined Mercedes as Brittany and spoke to her briefly about bailing Lord Tubbington out of jail for trying to sell Mercedes' iPhone for drug money. Nationals When Mercedes falls ill, Tina shows concern for her friend and is selected along with Quinn by Mr. Schuester to sing Mercedes solos in Edge of Glory. Later Mercedes recovers from her illness and joins The Troubletones to sing, but tells Tina and Quinn to join them. Goodbye Tina and Mercedes are singing Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat with Artie, Rachel, and Kurt to the Glee Club. Mercedes sings You Get What You Give along with the seniors to the underclassmen, including Tina. Tina, along with the rest of the underclassmen, sings In My Life to the seniors, including Mercedes. Both of them bid farewell to Rachel at the train station as she sets off to New York. Season Four The Role You Were Born To Play Mercedes states that she thinks that Tina would make a great Jan in Grease. Thanksgiving While the New Directions talk before Sectionals, Mercedes and Tina are next to each other. Sweet Dreams Tina and Mercedes are seen in a fantasy sequence by Rachel, singing back-up as she sings Don't Stop Believin'. All or Nothing Tina and Mercedes are seen holding hands, before Regionals begin. Brittany also calls them her sisters. Season Five City of Angels Songs Duets Dogdaysareover1.png|Dog Days Are Over (Special Education)|link=Dog Days Are Over Weneedalittlechristmas.png|We Need a Little Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) (only episode version)|link=We Need a Little Christmas Sang Together (In a Group Number) Backup Singing *''Take a Bow'' by Rihanna (Showmance) *''Not The Boy Next Door'' by'' Cast of The Boy From Oz'' (Choke) *''Don't Stop Believin' by Journey'' (Sweet Dreams) Related Songs *''Don't You Want Me'' by The Human League (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''It's All Over'' by the cast of Dreamgirls (Asian F) *''Take Care of Yourself'' by Teddy Thompson (Pot o' Gold) *''Let Me Love You'' by Ne-Yo (Heart) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' by One Direction (Prom-asaurus) *''You Get What You Give'' by New Radicals (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' by ''The Beatles ''(Goodbye) Gallery normal.jpg tina-and-mercedes-tina-cohen-chang-32951119-1280-720.jpg tina-and-mercedes-happy-girls-drunk-mercedes-jones-30585781-640-360.jpg TinaMercedesMeatDrop.gif tina-and-mercedes-tina-cohen-chang-32951092-1280-720.jpg glee-2x19-mercedes-tina-cap-01.png Mercedes and Tina DDAO.jpg tumblr_lxlxvsgVHW1qf87mzo6_250.gif tumblr_m21wr2YPw31robl32o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m21wr2YPw31robl32o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m21wr2YPw31robl32o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m21wr2YPw31robl32o2_250.gif tumblr_m21wr2YPw31robl32o1_250.gif tumblr_m21wr2YPw31robl32o5_r1_250.gif tinamercedes.jpg tincedes.gif tumblr_mbp9x3vhD01rvcuyw.gif tumblr_md3ja8zWlW1rpjvnk.gif tumblr_mdalc9Oj8L1rjajnxo1_500.gif tumblr_mfpo7w2S4J1rf719go3_400.gif 640px-Tina_y_Mercedes_en_Vitamin_D.png TinaandMercedes.jpg mercedes and tina.png mertina.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships